Scared
by RoseKath
Summary: Redoing this story. It's about Buttercup, who may be the toughest fighter but is still insecure and scared deep down inside. Her lovelife, social life and hero life will be uncovered here.
1. Introductory

_Scared…_

_Weak…_

_Masks…_

Like, wtf? I know, I know, I'm supposed to be the toughest fighter and stuff, but I can't help but worry. I mean, we do have superpowers, but that doesn't make us immortal. I could be a pretty good actress someday, but that's not my style. I'm sure if anyone saw this that would be the end of my reputation.

I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Buttercup Utonium, age 13, the green Powerpuff. If you don't know the Powerpuffs then you must be from another planet (although I'm pretty sure us 'Puffs are known in other planets). If you know me, you probably know my sisters, Blossom and Bubbles. And if you do know me, you probably think I'm the toughest fighter. There are advantages and disadvantages to that. For one thing, I don't have to fight that much, since I just give the villains nasty looks and they cower. For another thing, it's easy to get my way. But sometimes, I'm known as the bully, which is hard for me. Last year, people kept calling me, BULLY, BEAST, SAVAGE and other mean things. They stopped though, when I got so annoyed I nearly gave someone a fracture. Now they just stay clear and give me mean looks. People have hated me too. I've hurt a lot of people, and sometimes not on purpose. I just can't help myself. I've hurt myself too.

I hate a lot of people, and all of them are either boys are monsters, which I think are just the same thing. Boys just don't quit, which is so annoying. Especially the cowards who yell mean things and when I catch them, say "No, please! Sorry! No more!" and other lies like that. The one especially annoying boy is Butch Jojo. He's especially annoying since he's also a superhuman (more like super idiot) so when he teases me, I have a hard time hurting him, or catching him. The RowdyRuffs were evil once, but soon became good for the sake of Boomer and Bubbles. They started dating or whatever. I'm not into romance, but it would feel good to have someone understand me and stuff.

My friends are quite a few, including Nikki. She's actually my best friend. I've had bad luck with friendship, especially because of my temper. I've had Danni, who never got mad and had the most patience. I was so sad when she moved away. The year after, I met Nikki. She's into a lot of stuff, like art, sports and she is also tough. She's also a rebel, since her mom is super strict. We admire each other a lot, and we both think the other is tougher (but she doesn't know I think that) and we both like being mean. I'm very insecure, so I get mean before they can get mean.

I can proudly say that I've never been in love, since I think love makes people weak. Besides, almost every boy I've met are stupid. Me and Nikki have been in a group of boys though. I think I can be classified as tomboyish, and so can Nikki. When we were in 5th grade, we played dodgeball a lot. Some boys joined. Originally, our group was only 4 people. We played paper games. Then I suggested we bring a ball so we can play dodgeball. After we played, we ate together. It was sometimes annoying since the other guys would call me and Nikki boys. Then our group grew to almost all the boys in our class. Then, at the next school year, we got separated. Me and Nikki are still bestfriends, and some of the original group members, even though we're in different classes (probably because of our noise and roughhousing).

4th Grade was the most annoying yet most fun year of school in my life. That was when I first saw Butch Jojo in school (by the way, I study at Pokey Oaks High) We had stupidly fun fights.

So there ya have it. An introduction to Buttercup Utonium and her story, Scared.


	2. Bad Dream, Bad Memory

**Like, HI people! Hopefully some people will read this… Anyways, I made a picture for this!**

**So, you can request any picture from me, since I'm incredibly bored at the moment and trying to think of what to draw next and what will happen next too. I'm also on the verge of making another story. I want to be incredibly busy this summer, unlike last summer where all I did was use the computer.**

**Ya know people, I'm making Buttercup a lot like myself. I hate every boy on the face of the earth and think most girls are snobs. I have a best friend whose name is Amira Nicole, which is where I got Nikki's name. So, yeah.**

**Duhhhhhh… My mind feels blank for now...**

**Enjoy!**

_Angry villains and kids from my school looking strangely mutated surrounded me. Yells of 'loser', 'beast', 'bug-eyed twerp', 'weak' and 'monster' came from everyone there. Someone even yelled "You're a 'Puff, but you aren't a God!". I recognized one face that wasn't distorted. He yelled "You're not the only superhuman." I felt vulnerable, weak and ashamed. I couldn't move or speak. My powers vanished. They crowded around me, getting closer and closer._

Just then, the insults turned into loud annoying beeps and I woke up. Saved by the bell? I don't think so, since it means I'm going to school.

I don't know why I keep on having these dreams with old villains in them. My crime fighting days are over. The only remembrance I have is my old neon green dress with a black band around its waist and my superpowers. So basically, I'm dreaming about villains I don't see anymore.

School. Getting up is real easy, so is choosing clothes. My wardrobe consists of a lot of dark green hoodies, neon green sweatshirts, baggy shorts and jeans, black fingerless gloves and a whole lot of sneakers. As you can tell, I am NOT interested in fashion.

Anyway… school. Ugh.

If I have to give my honest opinion, I HATE IT. It's full of stupid, cowardly boys (wait… stupid, cowardly boys? Isn't that, like, redundant?) and snobby girls (again, _redundant._). Even Blossom and Bubbles are in the snobs department. Butch is an exception, He's BOTH snobby and stupid (And way more… does that make him a gay?). He's not even superhuman, he's super STUPID.

I can't wait for school (For the idiots reading this, being _SARCASTIC_)

At school.

Homeroom Period.

Ugh. Time for another day with stupid boys and snobbish girls. At least I can talk to Nikki.

"Hey look! It's that Jojo kid!" said Nikki.

Nikki has a terrible crush on Butch. She hides it for me so I won't get annoyed. Anyway…

Ugh. Again. I can't think. Stupid Butch.

Anyway, Butch Jojo is a new kid. He keeps switching schools because of bullying problems (he's the bully.) I hope he takes my place as class bully, since I'm sick and tired of it! The stupid guys that call me names, then run away. I haven't laid a finger on them when they yell, 'I give up! Don't hurt me! I'll stop!' and other bunch of baloney. I can't really hurt them, since I could give them broken bones (or worse) because of my super strength. They call me a bully, though I try not to be. I do let them go, then they run away yelling "WEAK!". Believe me, I've tried ignoring them, but my temper got the best of me. I gave some kid a broken bone. I remember the cries of people, and my teacher even said "You're supposed to be a hero!" The most annoying boy ever is Butch Jojo. Yes, he's a RowdyRuff (they had to go to school someday). Since he's a super, (I didn't say human!) he also has super speed. It makes him harder to pound, and, unlike other guys, he doesn't run away when I catch him, which is rare because he's in better shape than I am, which I'll never admit to anyone. I remember the first day…

"_Hey look! It's a new kid!" said Nikki._

"_And so?" I spun around to see whoever it was._

_My heart stopped._

_The guy was vaguely familiar, with his jet black hair gelled up in spikes, dark green eyes and cute smile._

"_Hey! He even looks like you!" said Nikki, which _was _true. Weird._

_I liked him… at first._

_I turned my attention to my diary (_Yes, Buttercup Utonium has a diary.),_ I was dying to write about the new kid, even though I didn't know his name. _

_I started to write._

_Oh my gosh. There's this new kid, who looks so like me. I think I like him… I just have to find out his name. He looks so familiar… I am going to find out!__

_I think I have a crush on him, though I do like Mitch… __

(Looking back, I NEVER should have done what I did.)

_I put my diary closer to the newbie, just a foot close. He grabbed it with super speed, so fast I do not know what came over me._

_Suddenly, I knew it was just so wrong. I suddenly felt furious. No one should touch it! Crush or not!_

_I lunged for him. The damn fool was still reading!_

_I chased him, he ran, still reading! _

_Dear God, do not let him read that last part!_

_I finally caught him. I wrestled the diary away from him. I'm sure my face was freakin' red._

"_Hi Buttercup." He said, and it hit me. This guy was Butch Jojo._

I hate that memory.


	3. CHOMP!

**Making 2 new stories. It's like, part Blossom and Bubbles' POV and their own stories. Their stories intertwine anyway, but you don't need to read the other stories if you don't want to.**

**Bubbles – Different**

**Blossom – Coming Soon**

"Watch out!" yelled Mitch.

Suddenly, Butch Jojo crashed to my table.

"Hey! Watch it doofus!" I yelled at Butch. "Do that one more time and you die!" I snarled.

"Shut up." He said, placing a finger on my lips.

In my mind I was like, _WTF?_. I bit him. _HARD_.

"OW! Whatcha do that for?" He nearly yelled.

"Don't touch me! You're stupidity can be contagious!" I yelled.

"Hmmm…" he said, going to my back.

"Like this?" He said, and with a mischievous smile, put a hand on my skirt and flipped it up. I will never wear a skirt again.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" I screamed. I chased him, we ran in circles in the classroom. He was too fast for me to catch, I closed my eyes and gained speed. I'm sure the other kids were seeing blurred shades of green.

_BANG! CRASH!_

Ouch. I think I broke something.

"BUTTERCUP!" "!"

Geez. I had crashed against the door when my teacher opened it, and now he was crushed flat under the door and me.

Damn. It turns out, the second I closed my eyes, Butch went to his seat just as the bell rang. I do not know why I didn't hear it.

The day was stupidly slow. Somehow Butch managed to get detention as well. Argh.

My mind has been wandering lately. School is getting way boring. I've just been doodling in my diary. I've been drawing stupid caricatures of people in class. My grades are still good though, except for history. History is most of my doodling time.

Today was especially boring. I nearly doodled in all my classes. I ran out of ideas of what to doodle.

I started writing.

_Boring, boring, boring day. Like, . Right now I can't think of anything to write except how boring it is. The teacher's just droning about something I don't care and probably only he and Blossom would care about. I'm just waiting for detention and barely listening to anything today. I wonder why Butch Jojo is staring at me. __

Well, it IS true. That idiot was staring at me.

"Hey Nikki! Psst!" I half-whispered.

"What?" she whispered back.

"It's so boring! Ugh…" I whispered.

"Everyone knows that." She whispered.

I went back to doodling. First I doodled our bald n boring teach, with a huge mouth and sleeping students. Then I drew Butch, with big wide eyes. Finally I drew myself annoyed.

I think I'll go fer a nap…

"_What's this?"a soft feminine voice asked._

_A red pincer, like a crab's, grabbed at my face. My face seemed to come off, yet when I touched my head, my face was still there. _

"_Wh-What are you doing?" I half-yelled._

"_Seeing through your mask…"the soft feminine voice whispered. "Buttercup…"_

_I stared at what he/she pulled from my face. It was exactly like my face, in an angry, challenging emotion._

_On my face was a look of pure terror._

"_That's quite a big secret… now, how long will it stay secret?" the soft feminine voice chuckled. The voice was so familiar-_

_**RING!**_

Stupid bell. The person was on the tip of my tongue, now it's stuck there.

Dang!

Why am I so stupid? If it was Blossom, she probably would've recognized who it was right away.

I feel blah-ish! The perfect word. I'm in the mood to be evil… haha…


	4. Detention and Facebook

**This chapter made me so sad, since it happened to me just before I wrote this. My ideas usually come from what happens to me. Of course, I change names and stuff and forget a lot of details, but it's still quite the same. I had my two worst days this week, Friday the Thirteenth and Saturday the Fourteenth. (haha.) Anyway, if you want to read about Maxine, she's in my other story, DeadPuffs. I'm busy with 4 stories, and I know I should probably finish one before I start another ut the other two are part Blossom's and Bubbles POVs here and part their own story.**

Detention.

The last day of school and I get detention.

How hate it. 2nd on the hate list. Of course, 1st is Butch Jojo.

Somehow, whenever I get detention, Butch gets detention. Hopefully, it means that Butch _always _gets detention.

So boring, since we aren't allowed to do anything but sleep or at least pretend to sleep, which is annoying since I have a ton of homework to do.

I had an idea. I put my stuff into my desk and placed my homework, face up, on top. I closed my desk and laid my head down and pretended to sleep and then I used my x-ray vision to see my homework.

After a while I quit doing my homework but it was so annoying since I couldn't even write my answers so I still had to do it later.

I started daydreaming.

_I was in a house decorated in shades of green. It had a gym and a pool, all rooms equipped with sports equipment. My house. My dream house. I had a little girl named Maxine, with dark green eyes an shaggy short and messy black hair. She wore hoodies, black with flames at the bottom and baggy black pants. She was very stubborn and I was sure she had super powers, yet she hadn't shown a sign of any superpowers. My husband was blurred, I couldn't recognize him, yet his voice was vaguely familiar. I had a ton of friends, friends who didn't lie or betray me. They were my true friends. I searched for Nikki among my friends, but she wasn't there. What did that mean? _

Just then, detention ended. I rushed home with super speed.

Homework was boring, I mostly just doodled.

After homework, I decided to sneak into Blossom's room and take the laptop. She always uses it for research and stuff, but she was in some club meeting or something. Blossom's room was extremely clean, with pink walls and white floors. She had a trophy case filled with certificates and medals and junk. She also had an enormous bookcase, practically a library. Besides the laptop, she also had her own computer with all kinds of gadgets and gizmos.

I lugged the laptop to my room. Ah, my old room. I remembered when we moved to a bigger house. We finally got a chance for our own rooms. Bubbles had called dibs on the biggest room for her clothes, stuffed toys and her other junk. Blossom wanted any room with a lock. Since all the doors in our new house had a lock, I smirked and said "How about the bathroom?". Professor wanted the room closest to his new and bigger lab. I just wanted a room without Blossom and Bubbles. Now our rooms are filled with our junks. My walls were a literal mess of neon greens and forest greens on a black background. There was a hoop on top of my bed, and a container for different kinds of balls. I own practically every type of ball known to man. I had my own trophy case, filled with awards from every type of sport. I haven't been to Bubbles or Blossom's room in a long time, especially Bubbles, since it's probably just filled with her junk (meaning girly-girly stuffed toys and clothes).

Hmmm… what to do? I researched awhile for my homework, then I logged in on Facebook. bc_ **(totally made up). **My password is greenpuff. Anywayz, I remember when we saw our first fanpage, The PowerPuff Girls. We totally freaked out. It was way better when we each got our own pages. Of course, Blossom and Bubbles have more fans, but I don't care. When we first made our accounts, we got a lot of friend requests from strangers. Of course, Bubbles just wants a lot of friends and I don't give a heck who my friends on Facebook are. Bloss is the responsible one so, of course, she has no friend she doesn't know.

I checked my chat box. Hmmm… is Nikki online? I quickly scanned the list and saw that Nikki was online, and so was Princess, Butch Jojo, Mitch and a whole lot of strangers.

**Buttercup Utonium XD**

"Hey Nikki!"

**Nikki Lasca**

"Whatsup BC?"

**Buttercup Utonium XD **

"Boredom… ugh… "

**Nikki Lasca**

"I know… Let's play Truth or Dare! 3:) "

**Buttercup Utonium XD**

"You know I'm a sucker for dares… no Truth. Truth is super lame."

**Nikki Lasca**

"Hmmm…"

"I know…"

**Buttercup Utonium XD**

"Wait a sec… this has something to do with Butch doesn't it?"

**Nikki Lasca**

"Fine, you caught me. I dare you to ask Butch what's his section next school year."

**Buttercup Utonium XD**

"Nikki, next school year is a month away. Do NOT remind me."

**Nikki Lasca**

"Oh, and don't tell him it was a dare!"

**Buttercup Utonium XD**

"Hmph. Alright. Anywei, I was gonna ask Pokey Oaks High chat group that question…"

**Nikki Lasca**

"Hurry, I have got to go soon…"

**Buttercup Utonium XD**

"Alright."

I clicked on Butch's name, Butch JoJo.

**Buttercup Utonium XD**

"Hey Butch."

"Hello?"

"'Lo?"

_Now this is getting awkward…_

"So, what's your section gonna be?"

"Nice talking."

_Now it's just plain annoying._

"Hello? Have you forgotten how to type?"

_I'm just asking for trouble. _

I finally clicked on Nikki's name. Offline. Dang it. I clicked on the Pokey Oaks High chat goup.

**Buttercup Utonium XD**

"Hey people! What're y'all sections gonna be?"

**Mitch Mitchelson**

"Shut up BC. You're just annoying us with your presens, so just shut the f_ up."

**Buttercup Utonium XD**

"I believe 'f_' isn't a word."

**Mitch Mitchelson**

"Did I say it was a word?"

**Buttercup Utonium XD**

"Just for your information."

**Princess Morbucks**

"Shut up guys! Unlike the two of you, the rest of us have lives!"

**Easa Idezerot**

"Shut up! SHUT UP! Shut the F up!"

**Mike Believe**

"No need for bad wordds."

**Mitch Mitchelson**

"Waht a spelling."

**Buttercup Utonium XD**

"Same to you."

**Mitch Mitchelson**

"Waht a dweeb."

**Buttercup Utonium XD**

"I know you are but what am I?"

**Mitch Mitchelson**

"A dweeb."

**Buttercup Utonium XD**

"You must be describing yourself, because it certainly seems so."

**Elmer Sglue**

"You must be describing yourself, because it certainly seems so."

**Mitch Mitchelson**

"Haha, nice one."

"You must be describing yourself, because it certainly seems so."

"You must be describing yourself, because it certainly seems so."

"You must be describing yourself, because it certainly seems so."

"You must be describing yourself, because it certainly seems so."

"You must be describing yourself, because it certainly seems so."

"You must be describing yourself, because it certainly seems so."

"You must be describing yourself, because it certainly seems so."

"You must be describing yourself, because it certainly seems so."

"You must be describing yourself, because it certainly seems so."

"You must be describing yourself, because it certainly seems so."

**Butch JoJo**

"Just get lost Utonium."

**Princess Morbucks**

"Go Butch! Get LOST Utonium"

**Easa Idezerot**

"Get lost BC."

**Elmer Sglue**

"Get lost Utonium!"

**Mitch Mitchelson**

"You must be describing yourself, because it certainly seems so."

**Buttercup Utonium XD**

" Why should I? Why don't you get lost, Butch Jojo?"

**Butch JoJo**

"Go back to Mars you alien."

**Buttercup Utonium XD**

"How very smart, I'm an alien using Facebook."

**Butch JoJo**

"Exactly."

**Buttercup Utonium XD**

"What kind, doofus? A cartoon?"

**Butch JoJo**

"Yup, you're a cartton."

"*Cartoon."

**Buttercup Utonium XD**

"What's a cartton?"

**Butch JoJo**

"Where's your common sense BC?"

**Buttercup Utonium XD**

"Right here, where's yours?"

**Butch JoJo**

"Get lost Utonium."

**Princess Morbucks**

"Yeah! If your just here to fight BC, than leave this group."

**Buttercup Utonium XD**

"Why should I follow some idiots' orders?"

I finally went offline.

My face was red. I can't believe it. I'm blamed for a fight I didn't want. I didn't come looking for a fight. And they all side with an idiot. I hate JoJo. Absolutely hate him.

I thought hard. Why am I blamed for stuff? Am I always going to be known as the Alien, Monster, Beast, Tomboy or Bully? Ugh… my brain is exhausted. I closed my eyes and slept.


	5. Voices and Becca

**Parts of this are from the old copy. Anyone see the old stuff? Anyway… Night time. Insomnia makes you think of weird stuff.**

I couldn't sleep. Insomnia…

I worried. Me, the toughest fighter, worried? Yes, yes I was. Thinking of the future.

Everyone knows us Puffs are kind of indestructible, but I'm not so sure. I mean, if we're indestructible, than what would happen if we had a head cut off or something? Would we live the rest of our lives WITHOUT A HEAD? Is that totally possible? Without a head we can't think or move. I know, Professor can probably put it back on with his techno stuff… Professor. We're practically immortal, but how about professor? Immortality can't be made for humans. We were indestructible to begin with, but how about Professor? What if something terrible happened to us when the Professor's…gone?

I should stop… but I can't. If I stop, I think of something else.`

I have a stupid fear. Fear of being alone. Monophobia? Whatever. I have this stupid idea that a villain can attack anytime, anywhere. I can't sleep at night because of it. I'm especially scared of Him.

You people know Christians right? The thing with God-and-devils? Him is probably the devil. I'm utterly afraid of that stuff. The devil sounds super powerful or whatever. Powerful than, maybe, even us Puffs. Him has been a real challenge a lot. He's not even dead. IDEA!

Powerpuffs. PowerPUNKS. What if there's a_ Her?_ As in, opposite of _Him? _Or maybe _He?_ Whatever. A good kind of Him. I wonder if there are good Rowdyruffs. _NAH!_ Totally _Impossible_. If there were, they'd be _saints_.

I still can't sleep.

Think. Think. Think.

ARGH! UGH! SLEEP! SLEEP! SLEEP!

I can't even yawn.

I made a mental shield between me and the evil things that lurk in the evilicity. Haha, couldn't think of a word.

_Buttercup._

I sat up in a start. A voice. In _my_ head. _My head_. That hasn't happened… in a long time. A _really_ long time.

_Buttercup._

Again? Sleep! SLEEP! _I NEED SLEEP!_

_Don't worry. You'll sleep soon enough._

Was it just me?

The voice was strange, distorted, but vaguely familiar.

_Yes, you know me. I can't reveal who I am now._

_Reads minds_. Great. Nothing I think of will be safe from now on. Or maybe this _'thing' _or whatever started…_stalking?_... reading my mind a long time ago? WTH!

_Don't worry. Your secrets are safe with me._

_I can't trust you._ I thought, to get the message to him.

_Then don't. Just listen… for now. I'm your friend now. One thing you can be sure of. You can sleep now._

Sure enough, I slept right after that.

THE NEXT DAY.

Stupid. Stupid. I am stupid.

I have to go to SUMMER SCHOOL. Only stupidos go there. This would be my FIRST TIME. I heard that Butch, Princess and Mitch were going. Big stupidos. I love saying STUPIDO.

I remember the last day. Dismissal. Kids shouting, screaming, running, going crazy. Only a few students groaned and shuffled out slowly. I probably groaned loudest, and walked slowest. Boy, was Blossom going to nag me about this! The only stupid grinning was that idiot Butch. He was grinning like an idiot, fool, stupid, and every other word for him. I wonder what he was so happy about… stupid summer school. I can't believe that even HE would be happy for summer school. Oh wait, I could.

Summer was supposed to be sports, writing, doodling time. Yes, I am a writer. Or whatever the term is. I am also a journalist. I keep a journal. I have written one story.

**The Big Stupido by BC101**

There is a big stupido at school. We call him Butch Jojo. In case you don't know, this is a collection of comedy stories about a big stupido (duh).

**IF I WERE A BUTCH**

I am Becca. There is this big stupido at school named Butch Jojo. He is so full of himself. He is a new student at our school. He is a big thief. He stole my journal! My JOURNAL! Can you believe that? He stole MY journal. I just put it up close to him and he snatched! The big stupido!

I need revenge. A super revenge for a super stupido. I can't think of anything yet, so I'll just pester the little idiot until I do.

School was uber boredoming. I'm going to skip right to lunch. I was singing "If I Were A Boy" by Beyonce in our classroom. Butch sang along with a stupid voice and a stupid face and a stupid brain and a stupid EVERYTHING. Hmph.

I sang out loud, "IF I WERE A BUTCH! I'D HAVE SUICIDE!"

He sang "IF I WERE BECCA! I'D TRY TO SWITCH BACK!"

I sang out loud, "I WOULD NEVER BE IN LOVE, CAUSE NOBODY WOULD LOVE ME BACK."

We were getting an audience now. Few kids were eating in the classroom, and neither of us have started eating yet.

Suddenly a teacher came in right when Butch opened his big mouth and yelled

"I WOULD DO SOME SUICIDE, BECAUSE-"

The teacher interrupted. "If you would like to do suicide, please do it at your home. There is no need to broadcast your death here."

The kids giggled. And that was the start of the revenge war.

That was my first short story. I remember one story where I got some kid to bite Butch's shoes and loudly announced to everyone the kid had _Jojoitis_. I post the stories in a site called _'fanfiction'_ or something. I forgot. Lately, I've been updating it less and less . School gets in the way a lot.

Summer school will be even worse.


End file.
